


Calming Drought Tea

by Slythersxth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, F/M, Fluff, Original Character/Canon Character - Freeform, Period Cramps, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythersxth/pseuds/Slythersxth
Summary: I wrote myself a fluff between Eleanor Lusthex, my original character and Severus Snape. It’s that time of the month and Severus wants to make it a little easier for her.
Relationships: Snape/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Calming Drought Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how people feel about OC x Canon here but I hope you enjoy this! More info on Eleanor is on my Instagram @slythersxth

The tip of a freshly dipped quill scraped against one of many pieces of parchment. Not unlike all the other essays he graded this night, Severus was fairly unimpressed with this one. He drew out a sigh before finishing off the 0 in “30”.  
Severus, without another glance, set the paper aside and placed the next one in front of him, seeing already it was far too long and “Hermione Granger” was in neat lettering at the top.  
His eyes strained to read the small writing, dipping his quill with his free hand into the inkwell- he heard a sudden beating of wings and his focus was torn away from the essay.  
His gaze fell on a small owl, gliding down to perch on his desk, dropping a small envelope with curly handwriting across it, spelling out, “Severus”.

Immediately he recognized the hand writing, and distinctive wax seal depicting a bottle surrounded by stars- Eleanor’s seal.  
He opened the envelope and tugged out a small letter, his eyes scanning it before widening. He rose from his work without another word and abandoned his classroom, striding down the hall.  
The only sounds Severus could hear were snoring paintings and his shoes making contact with the cobblestone floor. With his cloak billowing behind him, Severus turned briskly down a corner leading to Eleanor’s room.  
His hand gripped the door handle and twisted it, letting himself in and looking directly to Eleanor’s bed, where she sat up to look back at him,

“Severus..! You came quickly, there was no rush-“

Severus hushed her by raising his hand,

“I came as soon as I could. Lay back, I have something that may help...” 

Dumbfounded, Eleanor did as the man said and leaned back in her bed, her eyes following him around the room. Severus made his way over to a small self-heating tea kettle Eleanor had in her quarters.  
He presented his wand and tapped the kettle, muttering a low

“Aguamenti,”

The kettle filled itself and Severus reached for a cup and a tea bag to place inside it, waiting for the kettle to come to a boil. He paced impatiently, to Eleanor’s amusement, she couldn’t help a giggle. He turned to see what was so funny but Eleanor averted her gaze and twiddled her thumbs innocently.  
After what felt like forever, the tea kettle had finished and Severus was able to pour hot water into the cup, watching as the tea bag’s contents mixed with the water.  
He reached now for a spoon to stir it with, out of habit from recent potions classes he stirred twice clockwise and once counter clockwise.  
Now for the finishing touch, Severus’s hand slid down his coat to slip into his pocket, pulling out a tiny vial and raising it over the tea. He tilted the vial and carefully let a few drops trickle down into his brew, the concoction’s hue shifting from a dark muddy color to a honey-like brown.

“You’re handsome when you’re focused like that, Severus… I just thought it best to inform you…~” 

Eleanor smiled softly, watching her partner grow red at the smallest compliment.  
She watched Severus approach with teacup in hand, his face focused on getting it to her without spilling it’s contents. She sat up and received the tea, feeling the heat through the porcelain warm her chilled hands.  
She trusted Severus, so without question she raised the cup to her lips and downed the tea, it’s herbal scent filling her nostrils. It was slightly bitter, but she couldn’t complain, it was warm and made the gnawing pains in her stomach calm if only a little for now.  
She noticed Severus’s gaze locked on her, intense and suspenseful.

“I feel a little better already, thank you Severus… you could barely tell you added something to it~” 

Severus gently took the cup from her hands when it was empty and went to put it away, returning to Eleanor’s side moments later,

“It should ease the cramping, relax the muscles…” he trailed off,  
“But it will make you incredibly drowsy.”

Eleanor gave him a weak smile, 

“I had a feeling about that last part… I hate to be a bother, dear, but could you do me one last favor?” 

She reached up to stroke his cheek and Severus found himself leaning into her touch just a bit, his hand resting on her own as he gazed down into her emerald eyes,

“Anything..”

“Stay and hold me? Until I fall asleep at least…”

She found herself blushing at the request, but to her delight, Severus had stood up and already began to remove his coat and shoes.  
Eleanor laid back down and moved over so Severus would have room in her bed, feeling a chill as the covers lifted for a moment. His large form slid under the covers behind her as she curled into the fetal position.  
The cramps had begun to settle but still the pain that lingered made her want to curl up, to better ease the cruel jabbings she felt in her core.  
Severus’s arms wrapped around her, gently pulling her close so he could spoon her,

“Severus?” Eleanor whispered

“Yes..?” 

“I cannot thank you enough.. you never fail to make the pain go away..” 

“You’ve saved me more than you know.. the least I can do is ease your pain.. as you have eased mine..” He muttered, hushed in Eleanor’s ear

Through his words, she felt her eyelids grow heavy as she seemed to sink into her surroundings. His monotonous voice became even more lulling than it normally was to her,

“I love you… so much…” 

And with that, Eleanor’s eyes fluttered shut and she drifted to sleep.


End file.
